finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fungus: Eternal Life
Fungus: Eternal Life is the twelfth episode of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Story Detail Meeting of the Lords Sitting in his throne room, Earl Tyrant examines a crystal Oscar has presented to him. Oscar claims it is the crystallized form of Omega; as Omega is mostly a creature of emotion, when it is calm it reverts to a crystalline form. Herba enters holding another crystal to which the Tyrant express great joy. Pist arrives and presents a third crystal to their master. The room is stunned when Makenshi enters holding a crystal the size of a man. As a reward, the Tyrant appoints him the fifth Lord of Guadium. Oscar, noticing Fungus hiding near the door, asks him how his search is going. He reports that he is yet to find anything. The Tyrant warns him that continued failure will anger him. Rest and Restoration Far away, safe on the train, Ai, Chobi and Yu sleep peacefully as Lisa watches over them. One after the other, the three awaken with concerned over Lisa's sleeping patterns, or the lack of sleep. Angry with his embarrassment before the other Lords of Guadium, Fungus vows to redouble his efforts and locate a piece of Omega for the Earl. Oscar lowers himself from the ceiling before Fungus, informing him that Crux has located a place that promises him great power. In a desert-like world filled his tall rock monoliths, one collapses with Kaze walking away from it. He ponders who is his true enemy: Omega or Makenshi? He concludes it is indeed Makenshi that he hunts. Oscar leads Fungus to one of the worlds in an airship, one filled with fungi of all shapes and sizes. Oscar claims the world before them is what remains of Fungus's homeworld. Fungus is overjoyed to see his home again, as he is the only survivor of his people. Inspired, he commands Oscar to inform the Earl that he will rebuild his army, and use it to capture Omega. The Battle Begins Ai, Yu, Lisa and Chobi disembark from the train and emerge into the same world Oscar and Fungus were just overlooking. Ai complains about the smell, and the height of the exit to the ground. They ponder how they can descend, until Chobi activates his wings and takes flight with the three on his back. The children and Chobi smell something nice, but Lisa warns that the smell is coming from the mushrooms. She spots Fungus standing atop a particularly tall mushroom. Fungus is angered that others found their way into his world, and is further agitated when Kaze appears. Lisa is distracted, noting that the world feels different from the others. Kaze opens fire on the Lord of Guadium, but to no avail. The others take cover as Fungus inhales the spores surrounding him, causing him to grow to a colossal size. He punches Kaze, sending him flying. A moment later a familiar cry in heard from the dust; "Soil, is my Power!" Kaze arms and loads the Magun while Fungus taunts him. Kaze fires, summoning Ixion to destroy Fungus. Chobi has to take flight once more to save the others, but as soon as the dust settles, Fungus is rebuilding himself from the spores around him. Fungus laughs off Kaze's attempt to kill him, and tears a toadstool out of the ground, transforming it into a club. Kaze reloads the Magun , summoning Phoenix. The entire landscape is set ablaze, leaving the others to marvel at Kaze's power. The fires are extinguished when a blizzard of spores gathers and rebuilds Fungus. Fungus delivers another blow to Kaze, sending him flying. Soil This episode marks the first time when a summon is reused from an earlier episode, and when more than one summon is used in a single episode. Details are as follows: :The deep sleep that envelops death/The sleep that engulfs death - Steel Gray :The rising of boiling blood/Bubbling and boiling blood - Heat Crimson :The brilliance that pierces the darkness/The light that penetrates darkness - Lightning Yellow The combination summons Ixion, a horse like creature which creates a destructive orb of lightning around itself. Also appearing is: :Origin of all /The origin of all things - Mother Black :Burning all to ashes /A heat that will scorch all creation - Fire Red ''' :The critical point of all/The critical point of everything - '''Burning Gold This summons Phoenix; a fiery bird that enters the target's body then explodes in a brilliant flash of fire. Characters *Ai Hayakawa *Chobi *Crux *Earl Tyrant *Fungus *Herba *Kuroki Kaze *Lisa Pacifist *Makenshi *Oscha *Pist Shaz XI *Yu Hayakawa Category:Episodes in Final Fantasy: Unlimited fr:Fungus – La vie éternelle